The Raven's Feather
by Princess-Aurion
Summary: The dead Grave Keeper's job is suddenly taken up by a strange man called Egor Link does not trust him. Just who is this strange man, and why does he want to become Grave Keeper so earnestly? Could it be more than just dedication...?
1. The Replacement

**Disclaimer – I do NOT own any of the Zelda characters that may appear in this story, but some of my RP characters I created myself may make an appearance**

**Authors note – Okay! My second fic! It's a Zelda story, but it's been split up into numerous chapters, that I will write and type up when I can! It'll start off rather meek, but when it flares up, I'm hoping you'll notice! I'd like to dedicate this fic to my very best friends! (Adam and Em - Love ya guys!)**

**Also before each chapter begins, I have written a short poem which basically summarizes the event of the chapter and the events about to unfold, I'm not sure yet, but I may even put quotes in, we'll have to wait and see!**

**The Raven's Feather**

**Chapter one – 'The Replacement'**

'_Who is this stranger,_

_Is he friend or foe?_

_I sense incredible danger,_

_A feeling of great woe…_

_But everyone else sees him as no threat,_

_No reason to shiver or sweat,_

_Even she does…'_

Hyrule field…it looked exactly the same, felt the same, it was the same warm sunlight, yet…there was a hint of uneasiness on the breath of the wind that gently caressed each individual blade of grass. It swept up the grassy banks, over walls as if it was searching for something…someone.

Eventually a figure came into view, a female's silhouette blocked the friendly, comforting rays of light that hugged a certain Hero of Time's dozing body…

'Link…' said the gentle, soothing voice, 'you're snoozing again?' The beautiful figure knelt beside him, it was obvious he was ignoring her – pretending to be asleep, she giggled before raising her hand, giving Link a sharp poke in the side. He shot up almost instantly, staring at her with a frown, 'Oww…Zelda, you know I hate that…' complained Link, pulling his green hood over his face, 'If you want to poke someone, poke Epona. She doesn't mind.' Zelda sighed, pulling Link's hood out of his face, revealing his handsome face, his messed up blond and a pair of deep, soft blue eyes, '…Epona hasn't been pretending to be asleep so a certain Princess Zelda would leave her alone has she, hmmm?' giggled Zelda softly, standing up and crossing her arms, 'besides, you deserve it.' Link stood up as well, looking at the Princess that stood before him, she was truly a beautiful sight to behold; her slender figure was captured wonderfully in the sun's touch and her long, blonde hair seemed to be swept off her shoulders by the weak force of the breeze, 'Haha…not funny' Link finally answered, looking away, then back at Zelda, 'Anyway, was something wrong, Princess?' Zelda smiled brightly, taking Link's arm, 'Nothing is wrong, but we have a new worker at Kakariko!' Link raised an eyebrow,

'Oh? Who? A new Builder, Soldier, what?' Zelda shook her head, shrugging lightly,

'I don't think so…Impa told me it was a new Graver Keeper.' Link crossed his arms, letting out a deep breath, '…You mean I got jabbed in the side to hear _that_?' said Link sarcastically, Zelda shook her head again, tugging the seventeen year old Hero towards the Village, 'Hush up. I thought that since neither of us have met this man, we should go and welcome him, I mean I have to really, being the future Queen of Hyrule and all, I want people to feel welcome…but I would be most happy if you were to accompany me Link…' Link's expression softened, letting Zelda to pull him along, 'All right…fine'

Zelda gave a satisfied cheer as she led Link up the stairs of Kakariko Village, but as they entered a Guard stopped them, 'Princess Zelda, Master Link…Lady Impa has instructed me to humbly ask you both to remain in the village until she returns from the Castle Town. Is…that all right with you both?' Link and Zelda both nodded, 'Of course, that's fine!' replied Zelda, bowing her head, and then looking at Link, 'Come Link…' Link seemed unsure about something, yet he complied with Zelda's request, 'Zelda…' mumbled Link, 'Can I a-'

Before Link could finish what he was going to say, they were surrounded by a crowd of villagers, who pulled Link back, 'Please give us a moment Hero, Princess Zelda has to greet the new villager, it is per to Lady Impa's request that each and every new villager receives a warm welcome.' Link blinked, crossing his arms,

'_Eh…that doesn't sound right…_' Link thought to himself, '_There have been plenty of new people arriving here…what makes a Grave Keeper so special…?_'

The crowds parted, Zelda stood at one end, and a very hunched man stood at the other, presumably the new Grave Keeper, he did look rather similar to Dampe, only taller, he wore a green ragged shirt; with a black feather printed on it, and black scuffed trousers, he had shoulder length brown hair; parts of it fell over his face, completely covering the right side of his face, his other, visible eye was red. Zelda smiled at him, bowing, 'Hello there!' beamed Zelda, 'I am Princess Zelda! Welcome to Hyrule…umm…I did not catch your name?' there was a slight silence for a while, the man looked up at Zelda, taking her hand and kissing the back of it, 'My name is Egor…I thank you for the welcome milady…' said the hunched man in a slightly low tone, 'I am truly grateful, but I must tend to the graves now, good fortune to you all…!' Link tilted his head to the side with a slight scowl on his face. A familiar red-headed girl pushed down on his right shoulder, 'Aww, what's wrong Link? Are ya jealous?' Link spun around to see Malon winking at him.

'No! Uh, not really…al least, that _wasn't_ what was on my mind.' Spluttered Link, quickly recovering, 'Why are you here?' Malon smiled, Zelda looked over at her, 'To see this new guy of course!' she grinned, 'he seems like a nice guy!' she smiled at Link, then skipped over to where the crowds were. Link turned away again, Zelda sided with him, her hand on his shoulder, 'What were you going to ask me earlier?' asked Zelda with a cheery smile, but after seeing the expression on Link's face, her smile faded, 'What's wrong?' Zelda asked her childhood friend with a worried tone. Link shook his head looking into her gentle blue eyes, 'Nothing…I'm fine…' he paused, 'I…just wanted to know…did…Egor take long to accept the duty of being the Grave Keeper? And…where did he come from?' Zelda sighed in relief, and then raised her hand to her chest, 'I'm not entirely sure _where_ he came from, nobody seems to know, and…he took the job immediately, why did you want to know?' Link drew silent, Zelda could tell just by looking at him, 'You don't trust him…' she stated bluntly, knowing she was right, Link bit his lip, 'There's just…something about him Zelda…' Zelda put her hands on her hips, with an unhappy expression, 'Oh please Link…there's nothing wrong with him, he just wanted to replace Dampe…don't think ill of him because of that!'

Before Link could say anything else to her, she turned away, ascending the stairs, Link cursed under his breath, 'Damn…am I the only one who thinks there's something wrong with him?' he let out a frustrated sigh, 'Why is everyone acting so weird!'

**_Is Link wrong to suspect Egor as being Sinister? Or does he really have something hidden from everyone? Chapter 2 'The Marionette Maker' might reveal some more_**

**_I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know it was a bit short, but there are more chapters to come! Chapter two should be on its way soon_**


	2. The Marionette Maker

Author's note – My God! I'm so sorry this has taken so long! I have other chapters written up. I just need to type them up --' But I haven't forgotten about this story! Thanks for bearing with me everyone

Okay, this is chapter two of my story, I'm…not quite sure how long this will last, but I hope you enjoy it none the less!

**The Raven's Feather Chapter two – 'The Marionette Maker'**

'_I followed the path of suspicion,_

_To find puppets made of wood,_

_Were they made by commission?_

_Because I don't think they should,_

_Represent such familiar faces,_

_Just what are these?'_

An hour had passed, it seemed like an eternity. Link sat upon the roof of one of the houses in Kakariko. His face reflected both suspicion, and irritation, this was blatantly obvious. At a glance, you would think he was just being sore-headed about Egor's 'welcoming' and getting scolded by Princess Zelda.

Unfortunately, this was not to be…

Link forced himself to his feet, looking over his should to see Malon conversing with Zelda; after hearing his name mentioned, Link stepped to the side, hiding behind a set of boxes placed at the side of the Bazaar, so the two girls would not notice him. ''_Okay…_'' Link pondered, ''_so I don't usually do this, but since my name was mentioned. I have an excuse!_'' he smiled, ''_besides…it may shed light on a few 'stupid Grave Keeper' questions I have…_''

''Do you think he's jealous or something?'' Malon asked Zelda. The Princess seemed confused, tilting her head to the side, ''Of…Egor?'' she blinked, ''of course not! At least I don't think he is…'' Link scoffed, standing up and began to walk away, ''_Humph…yeah right_'' he thought again, ''_why would I be jealous of some hunchback who looks and smells like he hasn't bathed in months…?_''

''Um…Malon…is something wrong?'' asked Zelda innocently, ''your shoulder joints keep…twitching?'' Link stopped, turning back, staring at Malon, her shoulder joints looked as if they were sticking out more than usual. The farm girl jumped slightly, ''Not at all Princess. I just…haven't been eating much lately…'' Malon replied with a hint of embarrassment, ''it's kinda painful…'' Link rolled his eyes, taking off down the stairs, soon reaching the main part of Kakariko, his boots softly treading across the plush green grass. People were all quite busy: a small woman was running around the village, presumably delivering milk to the villagers on Lon Lon Ranches' behalf, other people were conversing with one another; underneath the watchful eye of the afternoon sun. Link ran up a small flight of stairs, past the well and up to one of Kakariko's watchmen that stood by the fence bear 'Granny's Potion Shop', he bowed to Link as he approached.

''Good afternoon Hero! Are you well?'' beamed the watchman, bearing the Royal Crest upon his armour. Link smiled and nodded, ''Yes, thank you. I hope you are as well…may I ask a question?'' the sentinel grinned,

''Of course you may; Young Master…if it is one you believe I can assist you with" he chuckled.

"Well…" Link began, "I was kinda wondering if you knew when Impa would be back…me and Zelda are supposed to be waiting for her…" The guard blushed slightly, "I am most sorry Master, but I was only informed that Lady Impa would be 'back shortly'" replied the sentry shamefully. Link sighed, stepping back, "Ah…never mind then, thanks anyway!" said Link as he paced away. He stopped by the stairs leading up to the Windmill, looking around him,

"Nobody _seems_ to be around…" Link whispered to himself, then instantly took off for the Graveyard. The clouds always seemed to tint grey in this area, but the looked darker than usual…

Link scoped the area for several minutes, seeing no sight of Egor, he walked over to the small hut and tapped on the door…"_No answer…_" Link thought as he looked around the Graveyard, "_didn't Egor say he was going to tend the graves before…? Well the place looks a mess…he hasn't done a THING around here…_" The Hero grew ever more suspicious, standing back from the hut. He began to search the fairly muddy area, after a while Link let out a sigh; finding absolutely nothing, "…Maybe I was wrong to suspect him…" spoke the disappointed Hero.

However…strangely enough the hut door clicked open, Link blinking in surprise, returning to the door and pushing it open, causing it to creak eerily, "Hello? Anyone home?" called Link. The only thing to answer was the ever-so faint echo of Link's voice. Overly tempted Link stepped further into the small hut, "I wonder where he could be…?" said Link, thinking aloud. He stopped and stared, a newly-put bear rug was staring at him, it's deep brown eyes seemed full of life, yet the poor creature had been killed for its fur, Link frowned as he nudged it to the side with his foot, which revealed a hidden door. Shocked, Link threw it open and jumped down the hole, "_This wasn't here before…neither was that 'conveniently placed' trap door…_" Link mumbled as he followed the poorly lit tunnel towards another door. Link put his gloved hand on the handle of the door, hesitated, then pushed it open…

"This is…inside one of the graves!" exclaimed Link, "why would Egor…" Link stopped, looking around he saw many shelves made if wood from Kokiri Forest. Upon these shelves rested puppets; Link stepped towards them, staring at them closely, "These are…monsters I have fought…!" gasped Link, "there are Stalfos, Skull Kids, Poes, Redeads…I recognise them all…but why are they…--"

"WHO GOES THERE!" yelled a rather croaky voice, Link spun around to see Egor; his beady Red eye stalking him, the other, was concealed by his hair. He had come from another room covered by a veil, "Well, what do you want boy!" he demanded, Link stuttered, not being able to get his words out properly, "I-I'm sorry Egor, I just…just wondered where you were and I found this place…" was all he managed to say. Egor narrowed his eyes, looking away from Link, his eye scanning the surrounding area, "I see…well this is my crafting space. I made all the marionettes you see before you…" Link turned to look at the rather disturbing puppets; they seemed to have a _strange_ feeling about them. Then he turned back to Egor, "So you made them, huh? So…where did the passageway leading here come from?" he paused as Egor's eye widened slightly, "and…what's in there?" Link pointed to where Egor had emerged. The hunched man smirked,

"I requested this tunnel to be dug out by the carpenter's: Ichiro, Jiro, Sabooro, and Shiro. Before I arrived here…" explained Egor, "Mr Mutoh… allowed it…heh" Link's eyes widened momentarily,

"_Hold on…_" Link pondered, "_I thought the Carpenters have had a busy schedule lately…and those four get scared WAY too easily – There's no way they would dig into a grave…_"

Egor glared at Link, "As for that room…" he mumbled, tilting his head towards the veil, "that room is my personal work area…you are NOT permitted to go in there – nobody is! Do you understand?" he snapped, "now I suggest you make yourself scarce…go now and I will not report your prowling session to the Princess…" he pointed to the door, "…go…" Link narrowed his eyes as he saw himself off. Egor laughed, "Put your hand in a Hornet's Nest…and you're bound to be stung…remember that, Hero…" he chuckled, "I will have to keep my eye on that one…now…back to work…" mumbled the Grave Keeper as he disappeared into the shadows.

Link ran out of the Graveyard, sitting himself down on a box. He tilted his head back to the heavens, "Oh Goddesses…I sure could do with some Lon Lon Milk right about now…" Link sighed.

"M-Master Link!" exclaimed a desperate sounding Guard, dropping to his knees before Link, "we…we have a…a crisis! The Castle Town…Lady Impa…the Princess Zelda…!" Link's eyes widened, stopping the panicking Guard,

"What! What happened! Is Zelda okay!" asked Link, with worry in his tone.

"Quickly…we must…we must go to the Castle Town…please…!" begged the Soldier. Link immediately got to his feet. Running out of the village,

"_I hope nothing bad has happened…to Zelda, Impa or anyone else in the Market…!_" Link thought to himself, "_something is definitely wrong, and I'll get to the bottom of it, or I'm not the Hero of Time!_"

Just what was Egor hiding? What has befallen Hyrule Castle Town Market? Chapter Three, 'The Bloody Blade' may shed further light on the situation…


End file.
